


Life will drive past soon

by sandorizu



Category: Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF, Packantine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has grown over fifteen centimeter the last year. He's becoming more and more of a man. Jimi suddenly finds this problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life will drive past soon

**Author's Note:**

> The dirtiest thing I have ever written. Something that was never meant to happen. But after finishing the melody playing on repeat in my head I had this NEED to write more. That series started with a setting from almost a year ago. Robin has changed, a lot has changed and there was so much new material to work with. I couldn't resist. A small chat with Reettis became the start of this and I am deeply sorry. 
> 
> Don't read if you never want Packantine with sexual content where Robin is still a minor. I'm sorry for even writing it.

It all started back in March this year. At that mind blowing gig in the Circus in Helsinki. Jimi had been on a high of excitement and pride over Robin right from the start. Without even thinking about it his good luck wishes had included a kiss on the cheek followed by a joke about toilet paper. It was all completely normal. Almost.

That the boy delivered the best gig he ever had only intensified the feeling and as the whole band came off stage Jimi had gone straight forward and given Robin the tightest of hugs. His quiet words that asked if he'd done good had cracked something inside Jimi and still holding on to the boy he'd said that "Yes. Fucking best, if not the best one ever". Robin had smiled a bit sheepishly.

That was it, really. Jimi didn't even consider what had happened until a whie later when he found himself about to give the boy another peck. That's when his mind stopped to consider why he was doing that and since when it felt like he should.

He didn't give Robin that second kiss. But things started moving around in his head and he started noticing things. Noticing the way he hugged the boy too tightly and too often. How those urges to give him small kisses came more than once or twice. How the boy had gotten very tall and muscular, how even though it was the lanky body of a teenager still growing he had become _attractive_. How everything in his life revolved around that boy.

It hit him like a stone to the head. He was attracted to, even falling for, a fourteen years old boy. One that was very mature for his age, both mentally and physically, but still only a boy. 

How does one react to such a realisation? How does one deal with something so wrong? Jimi didn't know. He'd always been a bit different in many ways, but never in any way so ethically wrong. He was just about 2000 years too late for this.

He dropped everything and went straight home. For hours he sat there staring straight forward at nothing in specific. Just staring. His head was filled with pictures of Robin. Robin laughing, Robin jumping around like the silly twat he was, Robin singing, Robin eating sushi and even Robin working out. No matter how much Jimi tried to force those pictures away his mind would only give him more. Robin wrestling with Samppa. Robin in the sauna.

Groaning he covered his face with his hands. He could feel his pants getting tighter at the pictures his mind provided him with. But he just couldn't give in to this. This was sick. Insane.

It continued, however. Looking at the boy without inapropriate affection or attraction became nearly impossible. Even as Maki's and Robin's cooperation had ended Jimi still saw a lot of Robin. Something that actually had given him great relief. The panic he'd felt inside when he first heard Maki talk to Mika Packalen angrily on the phone had been suffocating. Was this it? Would he no longer be allowed to work with the boy?

That was when he realised how big a part of his life Robin really was and that, unacceptable feelings or not, he wouldn't be able to let go. So when Mika called him personally to ask him to continue all the other duties than producing his knees had given in. He'd whispered a "yes, of course" and smiled to himself like he hadn't in ages.

He would never have Robin the way his warped mind wanted, but he would have as much of him as he could. Enough to sustain this unhealthy addiction, enough to keep him from going insane. Enough to give him material for all those showers alone, fingers buried deep inside himself.

Then Robin hugged him back. Let his hands linger on Jimi's sides just like Jimi had done so many times. Breathed in in a way that Jimi could only interpret in ways that made him want to never let go. Of course he knew that couldn't be the truth, Robin would never reciprocate Jimi's feelings. And even if he did it would never be possible. Jimi knew that.

But that embrace, as well as Robin's genuine smile just inches from his face as he finally withdrew, would brighten his mind for days afterwards. Maybe that was all he needed, all he wanted. A smile just for him now and then. That couldn't be wrong, could it?

Robin's birthday came and went. The boy was now fifteen, just a year from legal. Legal for anyone under eighteen, that meant. Jimi had happily wished him a happy birthday and promised to take him out for sushi some time. He could do that. That was okay territory. Because they were good friends.

Jimi had to admit he was very excited over Robin's new material. Despite not being that involved in the creative process anymore, except for some lyrics, he was still kept up to date. It was good to know what songs to be ready for at lives. And it still felt like he belonged, as so many of the feature artists were his good friends. He wasn't losing Robin. He was still a part of his life.

One evening in early October, after a very successful album release gig, he found himself sharing a drink or two with Uniikki and Mikael Gabriel. Robin and the band had headed off to some kebab place instead and Jimi had agreed to go with the two rappers. He still didn't drink often, just now and then when the situation required it. Robin releasing his third full lentgh album was one of those occasions. He was having a good time, laghing at old jokes and enjoying maybe a bit more sangria than he had planned to.

After a couple of hours his head started spinning. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just his thoughts catching up to him again, but he suddenly felt he had to leave. As he was famous for never staying out late and sleeping early the two men didn't even question it as he excused himself. Going all the way home to Pakila however, felt far too tedious and he decided to go back to the backstage room of Tavastia to just… Rest for a while.

Robin and the band were still out having junk food, and most staff were already gone. Their things were still lying around since there would be another gig tomorrow. So the room was empty. That suited Jimi perfectly.

Flopping down on the sofa he groaned into his hands. That had almost become his signature pose when alone. With a deep sigh he reached out for the half eaten candy bag on the table, wanting something to chew on. That it was a bag with only the ones no one wanted to eat left didn't matter.

How had it come to this? How did he fall so low so fast? Today had been a great day in so many ways, he should still be out celebrating. He shouldn't be sitting alone trying to stop his mind from images of Robin sweaty under the spotlights. Or under Jimi. He should just be proud of the boy, who again had sold double platinum in no time. But he saw so much more.

If only Robin hadn't started hugging him more tightly. If only Jimi couldn't feel Robin's hands on him because he _knew_ what they felt like. How warm and strong they were. If only Jimi didn't know exactly what Robin smelled like or what he looked like naked.

With a deep sigh he leaned back against the sofa with a deep sigh, head falling against the wall with a thud. Like that he stayed for what felt like hours, but might in reality have been barely twenty minutes. Just breathing, trying to clear his head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, trying to get him back to reality.

"Jimi"

Jimi grunted. Having long since fallen into dreams of the young singer, that being all he could have, he wanted them to continue. In his mind Robin was so close to him, right there, leaning in over him.

"Jimi, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm..." He mumbled. Robin was kissing him with his soft warm lips. He wanted to see it though, not just feel it.

Slowly Jimi's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head a bit off the sofa. Robin was still right htere, leaning over him, just like he'd imagined. With a smile he lifted his hand and reached out, first stroking along Robin's cheek and then nesting his fingers into the hair behind the boy's ear. A small intake of breath only made him want to pull the boy closer.

"Jimi, what--"

Pulling the boy just a bit closer, enough to close the gap, Jimi covered his lips with his own. They were warm and dry, despite Jimi having licked them just moments earlier. And for some reason this time Robin wasn't kissing him back. His hand tightened in the boys hair, almost begging, as he moved his lips over Robin's a few more times.

When he pulled away just a little and saw Robin staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open, it hit him. He wasn't actually sleeping anymore. He was awake, and Robin was right there in front of him. And he'd kissed him. He collapsed back against the sofa, as the weight of his action hit him. Above him Robin was still staring at him.

"I--" he started, looking down, trying to make up an explanation. 

"Jimi."

What could he say? He had no idea. His mind was suddenly completely blank. He wanted to disappear.

"Kiss me again."

Jimi froze. His eyes shot up to look at the boy in surprise. Robin was still standing right above him, leaning down a little. He was biting his lower lip, something Jimi really couldn't place showing in his eyes. Then he parted his lips and leaned in a bit more, as if to emphasize what he'd just said. Jimi found the sensible side of him didn't stand a chance. This was everything he's been dreaming of for such a long time.

His hand went up again, circled the back of Robin's neck and pulled him closer, almost forcefully this time. It was far too easy to give in and when Robin responded, clumsily but eagerly, Jimi felt it all the way to his toes. Robin's tongue coming out to meet his and his teeth scraping Jimi's lower lip. Suddenly Robin fell to his knees on the sofa, straddling Jimi and ending up so much closer. His forehead rested against Jimi's as he pulled back, probably for air, as his warm breaths were heavy as they hit Jimi's face. Jimi's breaths were more nervous, afraid Robin would move any higher and find his erection. And it had only been a kiss.

"I've wondered what you taste like", Robin mumbled as his hands made their way up Jimi's sides, all the way to his head and then holding him in place as he kissed him again. Jimi was unable to move, unable to comprehend what was happening. All he could feel was Robin's mouth, his teeth nipping on Jimi's lips, tongue diving in to taste and explore. With an obvious lack of experience, but with a determination that completely floored Jimi. 

It was as if something snapped inside of Jimi. Something he'd been holding back for so long, all that want he'd been dealing with for months came crashing down on him in a wave of heat spreading throughout his body life a huge wave. With a small groan he started fighting for dominance in the kiss and stroked his hands down Robin's back, wanting to find its edge to sneak underneath. To feel his skin.

Robin shivered from his touch, his back almost arching into it. When Jimi tried to lift his legs a bit, to force Robin a little closer Robin gasped. Jimi had to swallow a moan when he realised the boy was hard as a rock from the kissing. It was both horrible and amazing.

Robin's hands left his neck, sliding down along his chest. They didn't go further than that however, before leaving him. Instead he grabbed onto his own shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head and disarding it to the floor. His hair was even messier than usually after that but there was a strange grin on his face when Jimi's eyes finally made it that far up. 

"Like what you see?" He asked, in a teasing tone. As if he was suggesting a sushi eating competition.

"You have no idea" Jimi muttered in reply, one hand going up the bare chest in front of him, stroking over muscles that had become so defined lately. As his thumb found a nipple Robin gasped quietly. Leaning forward a bit, Jimi started kissing his neck, licking and nipping here and there, practically worshipping the boy's skin. Robin's hands grabbed his arms, hold tightening with every bite and when Jimi's lips reached down to his chest and captured his other nipple he arched towards the older man, causing their groins to brush against each other.

Jimi couldn't hold back the groan. Leaning his head against Robin's chest he breathed heavily, hands clinging to the boy. The contact, even through the thick fabric of their trousers, was almost too much. His whole body felt like fireworks ready to go off and he couldn't remember when he'd ever been this turned on by someone before.

A small seed of sanity found its way to the surface however, and between the heavy breaths he managed to mutter "Robin, we need to stop now". But instead of Robin nodding and getting off him, like what should have happened, he felt himself being turned and pulled down on top of the boy as he laid down on the sofa. 

"No." Robin said, leaving no room for discussion. Jimi still hesitated above him, trying to pull away but Robin was holding onto him with so much strenght and Jimi's whole body felt like jelly. "I want you. To be my first."

The whole absurdity of that comment sent Jimi's head spinning. Robin wanted him, was all he could comprehend at first, to be his _first_ however, and that was a whole new level of crazy. Natural, as the boy was only fifteen, but how many people had Jimi had sex with? As many as there were years between them, probably. It was insane. This was all insane. Jimi's head hurt from the intensity of it all but in the end all he could process was the he _just didn't care_ anymore. 

As if on que Robin's hands were pulling his shirt off, an annoyed "some speed, thank you" leaving his lips by the time the shirt was already mostly over Jimi's head. Without a thought Jimi replied with a "slower, take it easy" and Robin's hand froze on his shoulder. Then the twat was laughing, breaths coming like hickups between the fits of laughter. Jimi laughed with him, more quietly however, and let himself fall down on top of the boy, head resting on his shoulder.

The contact of skin on skin was somewhat intense. Jimi bit back a concent moan just from lying still on top of Robin. The boy was radiating heat and somehow Jimi fit perfectly on top of the much taller boy. He could feel Robin's hands trail down his bare back, every single skin cell they touched tingling causing him to get just as hard again as before the small interruption.

Suddenly Robin's hands slid under his waist band and he gasped in surprise as they grabbed at his ass, pushing him down against Robin. This time he did groan, loud against Robin's skin. Robin hummed something and his hands traveled to the front of Jimi's trousers. With a small sigh Jimi lifted himself onto his knees, gave Robin a hurried kiss before staring right into his eyes. _Eyes so dark it should be illegal_.

"Know that you are basically taking my freedom away by letting me do this."

Robin was quiet for a little while, hands still resting on Jimi's waistband. Then he licked his lips.

"I'm not letting you. I'm forcing you to."

Jimi snorted. "Well that's reassuring." But his hands were already at Robin's waist, opening those silly buttons one by one. Just as quickly Robin opened his trousers and within seconds they were both naked, Robin's underwear having disappeared with his pants. Without wasting another second Jimi leaned down, mouth covering Robin's again in another eager kiss, sucking at his lips. His hand went straight for Robin's erection, the boy arching off the sofa as Jimi's hand encircled him. 

The moans that Robin let out went straight to Jimi's groin and after just a few strokes he gave in, grinding his own hips down against Robin. He needed the contact, needed to _feel_ the boy against him. His whole body touching Robin. Robin's hands were in his hair and now those moans, groans and small whines came out right next to Jimi's ear. He tried stroking them both at once while still grinding, it was clumsy and not in any way well coordinated, but it didn't matter. The only words that could describe it either way was intoxicating and overwhelming. 

"Robin" he moaned into the boy's hair as he started forcefully grinding his hips upwards, seeking even more friction than Jimi's hand could provide. Robin's hands were on his back again, blunt nails trailing down along it and Jimi groaned. The groan became a gasp when they grabbed his ass again, pulling his cheeks slightly apart. Robin _chuckled_ at the reaction.

"So many times have I dreamt of you touching me there"

"Here?" Robin muttered against Jimi's skin and Jimi could feel the smile on his lips as his fingers suddenly swept in between his cheeks, stroking over his opening. Jimi groaned loudly and just from that little fluttering touch he could feel himself getting close. Just the thought of any part of Robin breaching that opening made his body shake. Not sure if he should press up against Robin's hand or grind down for more friction the seconds of hesitation had Robin's pressing his hips up full force at the same time as he pressed a finger right at Jimi's hole. Jimi came with a whine. 

He got less than a minute time to catch his breath, lying almost like a blanket on top of Robin, before the boy started bucking his hips. Jimi could only chuckle.

"Yes yes, I'm deeply sorry for needing a second to recover from that."

He got up on his knees and kissed a trail down Robin's neck, then chest. The boy closed his eyes almost instantly, probably wanting to only feel the sensation of light, warm touches down his body. He moaned as Jimi sucked on a nipple again, this time even biting down a bit, and bucked his hips up again in animpatient matter.

"Take it easy, twat. Just enjoy."

Robin nodded above him and Jimi licked away his own semen from Robin's stomach. Small feathery kisses down his hipbone, on his inner thigh. Robin tried shifting his hips again, but Jimi held him steady with his hands this time. Robin was hard as a rock and to be honest Jimi was almost impressed he hadn't come yet. He was a teenage boy, after all. How did a teenage boy get him to come first? He should almost be ashamed. And afraid of what power this boy had over him.

He didn't even bother to start with licking, he opened his mouth and took in as much as he could of Robin at once and Robin _screamed_. He moved up and down a couple of times and Robin's whole body was shaking, his hips desperately trying to push up and Jimi used all his strenght to keep the younger boy pressed against the sofa. As he sucked, first slowly, then as hard as he could Robin came with a gasp that soon became a groan as his nails dug into Jimi's shoulders and Jimi licked off the last drops of semen.

Jimi sat up and watched Robin as he slowly regained his breath, saliva glistening on his lips and face red. A sight he'd never expected to see, a sight he never should have seen. But now he had, and there was no turning back. Ever. It was insane what attraction and love could do to a human being. Because Jimi felt no regret. He should have, but he didn't.

He reached out and grabbed his trousers, pulling them on despite still being quite messy. Robin sat up next to him and then leaned his head on Jimi's shoulder. "I like you naked."

"We won't be alone here forever and this is really not a good state for them to find us in."

Robin sighed and picked up his own clothes. He was smiling when he pulled them on however and soon he was sitting next to Jimi again, side glued to Jimi's. Jimi was suddenly feeling like he was sobering up and the weight of what just had happened was settling like a large rock on his shoulders. He could feel some sort of panic attack coming. He'd been drunk when this started, maybe now when the alcohol was slowly leaving his system he saw everything clearer. It suddenly scared him so much. 

A hand grabbed his, squeezing it tightly.

"Stop that. If I tell anyone it means I won't get to see what happens if I actually make it inside."

Jimi gaped at him, feeling his cheeks heating up again.

"So why would I. When I finally know what I'm singing about."

Jimi looked at him questioningly, not understanding what he meant. Robin was grinning like an idiot.

"Boom kah."

Minutes must have passed before they stopped laughing.


End file.
